In general, a mouse pad is provided to operate a mouse and sense the displacement of the mouse accurately, and present existing mouse pads also include light emitting mouse pads with a cool dazzling design in addition to soft and hard mouse pads, and the light emitting mouse pads adopt embedded light emitting diodes (LED) or cold cathode fluorescent tubes (CCFL) to provide a light source and improve the users' visual experience.
However, the conventional light emitting mouse pad incurs complicated manufacturing and assembling processes due to its structure with the light source embedded in the pad, and thus requires improvements.
In view of the aforementioned drawback of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure conducted extensive research and provided a feasible design to overcome the drawback of the prior art.